Lettuce Pie
by xXciel1214Xx
Summary: Lettuce and the rest of the Mew Mews go on another mission to defeat a Chirema Anima. But does something happen to Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding, when it's done? Find out. I suck at summaries. PaixLettuce KishxIchigo TartxPudding
1. Forbidden Love

MMKM: Moshi moshi! Hello everyone! My name is mewmewkianametamorphisis (MMKM), and this is my first story. Now, I like this pairing, but I am mostly doing this story for a contest. You rock streetzdanzer!

Shotaro: Nah, her stories aren't that good.

Kanna: Shut up Sho! Nobody asked for your opinion!

Shotaro: You do like me don't you, Petal. You called me by my nickname again.

Kanna: That your mother gave to you when you were five!

Shotaro: …

MMKM: … Ignore them. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! ONLY TSUNAMI FLOWER! So, enjoy.

Pai: Ugh! This is gonna suck!

Forbidden Love

Lettuce POV

Five minutes before closing time, Shirogane-san told us that there was another "broken pipe" in the basement, so the Mew Mews and I, all gathered our pendants and raced out the back door. Shirogane-san 3 (T_T), told us to go to an abandoned baseball field, where Kisshu and the others were using a Mole Chimera Anima to dig a hole, so they could look for Mew Aqua. The moment we arrived Ichigo, Pudding, and I had automatically turned our heads toward Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Don't me Taru-taru, Pudding!"

"Humph!"

While we were fighting the Chimera Anima, I saw Kisshu, Tart, and Pai dart their eyes between each other, and us, like they were anxious or waiting for something. When it was my turn to attack, then Ichigo attacked, I turned and the aliens were already gone.

"They must have run for the hills again," said Ichigo who was obviously looking for Kisshu. At that moment, Zakuro turned toward the three of us, and gasped.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" I had only one second, but when I quickly turned around, Pai was behind me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and teleported. As we swam through the dimensions, I could just see Kisshu holding Ichigo on my left, while Tart had Pudding on my right.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where you and I can be alone."

Pai: I knew it would suck.

Nikko: Shut up Dumbo! You're not one of MMKM's creations, so you can have an opinion like us.

Shotaro: You're right though. It was kinda suckish.

Pai: You don't look human.

Shotaro: That's because I'm not. I'm an alien like you-

MMKM: OKAY! That's enough! Please review and ignore my little story characters.

Lettuce: But I'm not-

MMKM: Bye!


	2. Pai's Sudden Change

MMKM: Moshi moshi! Hello again!

Kanna: Hi, I'm Kanna Higurashi!

Shirogane: Hi, I'm Shirogane Kofuji!

Nikko: Hi, I'm Maximum Ride!

Isashiza: Shut up! Just because you're both butch, doesn't mean that you're her.

Nikko: What'd you say?

MMKM: Nikko! Ugh, enough already. Kanna, please do the disclaimer.

Kanna: MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHISIS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! But she does own Tsunami Flower.

Lettuce: The suspense…

Pai's Sudden Change

Lettuce POV

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where you and I can be alone." I turned to look at Ichigo, and saw that she was back to normal, but had her cat ears and tail out. She was blushing madly, and was struggling against Kisshu. Pudding however, was hugging Taruto and squealing, "Are we going to go play, Taru-taru?" (Note: Not _that_ kind, sickoes!)

"Ow, Pudding! That hurts!"

After what seemed like forever, Kisshu and Ichigo had disappeared. Five minutes later, Tart and Pudding disappeared too. Now, I was shaking. What was Pai planning to do to me? I didn't think that he was like this. Out of the blue, Pai pulled off my glasses, and wiped away the sudden tears on my face.

"Don't cry, Lettuce. You'll be okay, I promise." Wiping away the last tear, Pai carefully placed my glasses back on my face. I felt like I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't. I hadn't even realized that we had come to teleport on a beautiful meadow with wildflowers and trees.

"Why?" Pai's face fell. He sat down next to me and beckoned me to join him.

"It was Kisshu's idea."

"But why did you go with it?"

"… I-I j-just thought that since Taruto was doing it too, I should come and make sure that they didn't get into any trouble."

"Why not Mint? Why not Zakuro-"

At this, Pai quickly shushed me, and kissed me, hard. My emotions had gone so out of control that I blacked out.

Lettuce: …

Kanna: But-

Nikko: Come on! What happens next! That's a horrible cliffhanger!

MMKM: Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Shiori: NOOOO!


	3. What Kisshu Had Said

MMKM: Holo! What's up?

Shotaro: Hello. I just love you humans. You're so fascinating.

MMKM: Anyway, I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in a million years! Gomenasai!

Nikko: Okay, let's just get this over with.

Host Club: Hello ladies!

Tsunami Flower girls: Whaaaa-

MMKM: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO!

Kaoru and Hikaru: Shall we?

What Kisshu Had Said

Pai's POV

_This was probably not a good idea after all. Here I am KISSING LETTUCE and now I don't know what to do. We've been at it for about five minutes, and not one of us has moved yet. What a pain? _

That's what I would have been thinking if I was sane. Fortunately, I am not. Lettuce hadn't moved an inch since I made a move on her. This was a strange feeling that I had never experienced before. Her lips were warm and soft; they sent electricity to my brain. My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. I could stay like this forever. But, unfortunately, nothing gold can stay.

I pushed myself off of her slender body, liking my lips to saver what I had. _Shoot! I'm turning into Kisshu!_ I almost felt bad for Lettuce, so I cleared my throat to apologize.

"Lettuce, I- huh?" She was sleeping.  
>FTW? Did she pass out on me? So I was experiencing heaven by myself? Wow! Kisshu was right, I am an idiot.<p>

I sat down next to her, thinking about what Kisshu had said to me earlier.

_Flashback_

"Hi Pai! What are you doing? Stop staring at that stupid screen! You're going to get square eyes!"

"Useless idiot. What do you want?" I was working on very important human research. It was best to know as much as possible about Earth.

"Oh, nothing. Taruto and I were just about to head out. Taru-Taru misses his girlfriend."

"You have no right to talk!" Taruto yelled from his room.

"Anyway, we put some thought into it, and we decided that we wanted to pick up our girls-"

"_Your_ girl, Kish! I'm just tagging along, because you're my oniisama!"

"The point is,_ Taru-Taru,_ we want to go and have a little fun with a few Mew Mews. You know; give them a scare tactic."

At this, I chuckled. "Oh, please. I know that you want to do more than scare her, Kisshu. Ichigo Momomiya will, most likely, resist you. Pudding Fong will probably tackle you, Taruto. That's probably not a good strategy-"

"Oh come on, Pai! We know that you want to come too. What about that pretty green one?"

That shocked me. "Lettuce Midorikawa?"

"Ya. Her. I know you like her, Pai. You in?"

_Flashback Ends_

How could Kisshu have known that- I mean- assumed something like that? That boy was a strange one. So why did I come anyway?

Lettuce POV

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw, was a lovely cluster of yellow flowers. They were Asclepius Tuberose to be exact. Then, I focused on something purple close to my face. Pai's hair.

I almost jerked away before I realized that his eyes were closed. I paused and watched his sleeping face. _He fell asleep next to me?_ I had to get out of here. But where was I? And then, it hit me. The flowers. I knew exactly where we were. I also knew how to get out of here.

I didn't move.

I was mesmerized by Pai's face. He looked so peaceful. I had never seen Pai's face relax. And sleeping made him look younger, too. I wouldn't stand it if I left him here while he was _asleep_! So I closed my eyes and joined him in Nod Land…

Nikko: Whaaaa?

MMKM: You wanted longer? You got it folks! And for those of you who were wondering, no, this is not a lemon.

Shotaro: What? Oh come on!

Kanna: Sickoes.

MMKM: Until next time!


	4. Those Fateful Words

MMKM: Wazzup? This is mewmewkianametmorphosis. Do you see something different in my name?

Kisshu: The O behind the S.

MMKM: Correct my lovely Kisshu- wait, what…?

Kanna: Uh oh. Kish, I would run if I were you.

Kisshu: Why?

MMKM: KISSHU-KUUUUNNNN! (Tackles Kisshu)

Kanna: Okay, while MMKM's busy tackling Kisshu, **MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHOSIS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. JUST US!**

Hikaru and Kaoru: Hello again ladies.

Kanna and Nikko: AAAHHH…..

Those Fateful Words

Lettuce's POV

When I opened my eyes again, it was night. I blinked a few times to get used to the dark; my dream was bright and colorful. _The dark… _I started to panic. I was deathly afraid of the dark. And I was OUTSIDE!

As soon as my eyes were accustomed to the dark, I unthinkingly latched on to the first person I saw; not caring who it was. He woke with a start, jumping up, and looking around for what had woken him. When he realized it was me, I felt his face flush.

"L-Lettuce? What are you doing?"

"It's dark," I shivered, barely aware that I was making a fool out of myself. "I'm afraid… Please… Please help me Pai-kun…"

Pai's POV

_Pai-KUN? _Did she really just say that? I shook my head to focus on what she needed… My help.

Lettuce-san was afraid of the dark? That is just pathetic. You would think that I was afraid of the dark; I had spent my whole life in a freezing trench, with no light whatsoever.

But that didn't stop me from unthinkingly putting my arms around her, and saying those fateful words…

"Don't worry, love. Such beauty should never have worry distort her face. I will protect you from all harm, Lettuce-chan. Nothing will ever get their hands on you. I promise." She looked at me with those ocean blue eyes that were brimmed with tears, and actually came closer. She held my gaze and searched my eyes for something I couldn't understand. Then she closed her eyes, and buried her face into my chest.

"Pai-kun… Pai-kun…" She sobbed and shivered while I stroked her back saying whatever came to mind. She was crying. Lettuce was crying and, to me, stroking her just didn't feel like it would be enough for her. So I leaned down, and kissed her head. She felt it, and slowly stopped crying. When she was no longer shaking, she spoke to me.

"Pai-kun, what are you going to do to me?" That threw me off.

"What do you mean Lettuce-chan?" She hesitated, tightening her arms around my waist.

"Well, when you took me, it almost seemed like you were going to kill me, or do something awful to me. But now that you said that… I don't know…" She didn't say anything else. I would have thought that she fell asleep, if she didn't keep tightening her arms on me, every time there was an animal noise. We stayed like that, until Lettuce became the first one to move…

By tilting her head back, and pressing her lips to mine.

Tamaki-senpai: OOOHHHH! How cute! What style! What beauty! What passion! That was so cute Kiana-chan!

MMKM: (Blushes hard) Y-You have no right to c-call me that, Tamaki-senpai!

Tamaki: Oh, forgive me… (Steps close to me and tilts chin up to his face) I did not mean to upset you. Shall I call you, Princess Kiana?

MMKM: (Blushes into a trance) Ohhh… You may call me whatever you want…

Kisshu: Hey! What about me?

MMKM: Jealous much? Wait your turn.

Nikko: Sigh… She's right, Kish. Don't ever bother anyone when they are being entertained by the Host Club…

Kisshu: WTF? This is even worse than when Masaya is wooing Ichigo.

MMKM: Like how he's doing it now?

Kisshu: (Turns and runs) GET OVER HERE YOU DIRTY PIECE OF- (Content not suitable for story rating)

Mith: Since she's busy, I'll be the one saying goodbye… Goodbye. She wants reviews, and says please please please. She wants, at least 8 reviews. Thank you and have a nice day. If you would like to donate your blood to me, please let me know-

MMKM: MITH!

Mith: G2g bye!


	5. Love Blossoms

MMKM: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'm-una-pee-m'pants! I just read the freaking funniest story ever! (Well, my sense of humor is really sensitive, so I laugh easily.)

Kanna: Pfft! Snicker.

Nikko: Hee hee hee!

Lettuce: Umm…

Kanna: Hahahahahaaa! That story was unbearable!

Lettuce: Umm… Hey, MMKM?

Nikko: I know right? How Ichigo was at the casino in Vegas, and how Kisshu put something in her drink, and then Ichigo was like, "I'm Britney bitc-".

Lettuce: EXCUSE ME!

…

Lettuce: If you will be so kind as to get on with the story, please. I can't wait any longer.

MMKM: Y-yes master. MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHOSIS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! SHE DOES, HOWEVER, OWN TSUNAMI FLOWER!

Pie: …

Love Blossoms

Lettuce's POV

I only caught a glance at his eyes, before I closed my own, and kissed him. I was so scared, that I wanted all of the comfort I could get. Pai was everything at that moment. I even forgot that I was afraid. I felt his body relax as he ran his hands through my hair. When he felt the braids, he stopped. He seemed to be thinking about something. He pulled away from me, looking like he was in pain.

Then, it suddenly happened all at once.

He pulled me closer and started kissing me hard. But I couldn't help but do the same. I grabbed his hair. I pulled and wanted nothing more than to get closer to him, even though we were closer than we could ever get… Unless…

He seemed to read my mind as he began to undo my braids, while I tugged at his clothing. We fell back into the grass. I held onto his bare torso for dear life, as he showered my neck with desperate kisses. We both knew we wanted more. So much more-

"Hmm… Looks nice. I always knew you had those kinds of thoughts Pai, but wow!"

I gasped as I looked behind me and saw a grinning Kisshu, holding Ichigo in his arms. She was limp, and unmoving.

What was he doing here? I then realized what _I_ had been doing myself. Pai and I (it rhymes! I'm Doctor Seuss now!) both looked at each other and immediately scooted away from the other (One fish, two fish. Red fish, blue fish.)

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" Pai shrieked as he pulled his shirt back on. I looked down at myself, and sighed in relief. My clothes were still on, but my hair was a disaster. _What was I doing?_

"Aww. Now, then Pai. Don't be so angry. I only came to check on you. You should see the mess Taru-Taru is in. Pudding won't stop hugging him. It's really entertaining." He slapped his forehead and pulled out a small bracelet.

"I forgot. Since I plan to stay with my Konecko-chan for a while, I made this for you Pai. Now, you're going to stay with Lettuce here as long as I'm with Ichigo." Before Pai could ask what he meant, Kisshu clicked the bracelet onto Pai's wrist.

"Enjoy each other!" Kisshu laughed maniacally before I disappeared. Pai and I looked at each other again, before we said it at the same time.

"KISSHU!"

Lettuce: Oh God! I thought that was going to turn into a lemon!

Pai: A lemon! Why would you do that MMKM?

MMKM: Like I say, "When life gives you lemons, make watermelons!" Just be grateful that I didn't.

Pai: Ewww! Do you really say that?

MMKM: No, my friend Krono does. If anyone wants a free Masha, please let me know. Just comment what you want him to look like, and I'll give one to you.

Mith: Or, you can donate your blood to me. You must be a female, and I prefer Blood Type A-

MMKM: MITH KORUDESKA!

Tamaki: Do not fret, princess.

MMKM: You're late.

Tamaki: Yes, and we apologize. Please, let us entertain you.

Nikko: I call Kyoya!

Mitsukuni: Hi! Do you have any cake?

MMKM: AAAHHH! I sure do, and it's just for you, Honey!

Mitsukuni: Yummy! Can Usa-chan have some too?

MMKM: Isn't he the cutest thing?


	6. What's a Poor Girl to do?

MMKM: First of all, THANK YOU STREETZDANZER! SHE WROTE A STORY ABOUT ME! GO READ IT! (Clears throat) Second, I want to announce that-

Nikko: You're deleting your account.

MMKM: WHAT? God no! That'd be horrible! No it's just that I had to delete my song fanfic. T_T

Nikko: Pity. It was good. Upload it again and see if you don't get in trouble this time.

MMKM: Oh I am. NOW TO GIVE YOU YOUR MASHAS! christinapop2, here is your blue Masha. He likes to watch TV and loves cake more than anything besides you. He also detects aliens, evil, and cake. XD luchia21100, here is your Kyouya-shaped Masha, and his name is Kyo. He has cute glasses and loves to talk all smart and stuff. T.T

Mitsukuni: Nom nom! (Talks with mouth full of cake) Thank you for the yummy cake christinapop2! It's really yummy. You can come down to the Ouran High School Host Club to see me whenever you want!

What is a Poor Girl to do?

Lettuce POV

I woke up again, but this time, it was morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I then realized that I was curled against Pai's side and he had his arm stretched out under my head. He was awake, staring at the navy sky which was becoming brighter by the second. I smiled and curled in closer, rubbing my head against his chest. I forgot my place, and looked up at his face in embarrassment. He glanced at me side ways, and smiled.

_Wait! Smiled?_ I never thought I would ever see him smile. I giggled as he examined my face.

"What is so funny Lettuce-san?" I only giggled more, tears falling out of my eyes as I tried to calm myself. When I was finally composed, I wiped away my tears and answered.

"Nothing. It's just that I have never seen you smile before. It is not really befitting to you." He chuckled as he turned to face me; wrapping his free arm around my waist.

"It's a good thing that your smile is completely natural to you. You are so lovely." He kissed me passionately again, shaking in laughter. We pulled away regretfully, for my stomach had decided to embarrass me and ruin the moment as it growled. Pai laughed as his stomach did the same. "It would probably be best if we didn't stay here forever. After all, we do need to eat sometime." I nodded as I stood up and stretched out. Only to fall back to the ground as a yelped.

"Lettuce! Are you alright? What's the matter?" He looked over me in worry. I held up a hand, indicating him to wait. I was gasping as I lay on my back. The fall had knocked the wind out of me and I needed a moment.

"I'm alright Pai-kun," I said between gasps. "My legs are just numb. I suppose that I must have slept on them wrong, and cut off blood circulation." I watched his face as he sighed in relief. He chuckled nervously as he slipped his arms underneath me, and effortlessly hoisted me up. I blushed hard, putting the color of Ichigo's hair to shame.

"Well then," he began to walk. "It appears that I have to take you to get food. Let us go, shall we?" It was when he was walking, that I noticed something wrong about it.

"Pai?"

"What is it Lettuce?"

"You are walking." Why was he not teleporting? Was he just walking to show off his strength to me?

The question seemed to bother him and his face looked regretful, as if he were afraid that I would ask him that.

"It's Kisshu," He said. "I don't know if you remember from last night, but it's because of this bracelet that Kisshu put on me, that I cannot teleport." He shook his head and frowned. He continued to walk, but he moved more quickly now.

"Do you mean, that this bracelet, had taken your teleportation power?" He nodded resentfully. I couldn't believe that. Kisshu did not have the power or right to do something like that. His action angered me! I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt upset with him. The next time I saw Kisshu, I was going to let him have a piece of my mind.

Nikko: I don't know what to say to that.

MMKM: (Not listening.) _… To make you FEEL ALIVE! Just open your eyes. Just open your eyes and see that LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL! Will you swear on your life-?_

Nikko: Yes I will, if you don't shut up!

Tamaki: (Suddenly appears right behind Nikko, and grabs hand, stroking it.) Hush pet. Do not fret.

MMKM: Dr. Seuss!

Kyouya: Dr. Seuss is actually a famous Children's Books author who raised over a thousand books that rhymed most of the time-

MMKM: Kyouya! (Tackle)

Takashi: Mitsukuni. Don't forget to brush your teeth after you're done.

Mitsukuni: I won't Takashi!

MMKM: (Gets off of Kyouya.) Mori-senpai! Honey-senpai!

Mitsukuni: Hi Kiana! Do you want some cake?

MMKM: Yes! Thank you Honey!


	7. Defender

MMKM: Moshi moshi again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while … Kirameki87 gets a clear Masha. He likes TV WAY too much and has square eyes because of it. And… Kanna, if you please…?

Kanna: Thank you streetzdanzer! You really are an epic writer!

MMKM: I went back to my stories and I realized that I haven't been making them long enough. So, I will be trying to fix that problem. I want to make my writing better, but my original story, Tsunami Flower, has been looking a little-

Shotaro: Screwy?

Mith: Horrid?

Shiori: Worth the price of Shotaro?

Shotaro: I'm going to take that as a compliment, blonde. Ugh! Some of you humans are annoying!

Mith: You got that right.

Shotaro: Say something else, and I'm going to slap you so hard, that your disgusting, vampire mother is going to feel-

MMKM: Sho! Don't make me do it!

Shotaro: … Do what? I'm not afraid of you.

MMKM: Kanna?

Kanna: Baka!

Shotaro: (SMASH! Sho falls headfirst into the floor)

Nikko: You guys! You guys! Let's focus on the STORY please!

Mith: **Mewmewkianametamorphisis does not own Vampire Knight or Tokyo Mew Mew or me. Just Tsunami Flower.**

MMKM: I do own you. You are my character.

Mith: I don't care.

MMKM: (Stalks up to Mith all scary-like, and breaks off left fang)

Mith: AEEIIIIII!

Kanna: … On with the story…?

Defender

Pai POV

"Ready?" Lettuce trembles as she holds the rusty scissors, that she found, out to the vine-like bracelet.

"Um, Lettuce-chan? I do not mean to be rude, but I do believe that you are rather clumsy… and I don't think… um…" I was at a loss.

"Don't worry Pai-kun. I'll be careful." She enthusiastically opened the scissors wide and closed her eyes while she smiled, bringing the scissors together, fast.

"Lettuce! Wait! Open your-"

SNIP

"Gaw!" I slink to the ground in a chibi-like fashion. I thanked Deep Blue that I still had all five fingers on my left hand.

"See? I told you. And look Pai-kun! It came off!" She was right. The teleportation binding bracelet had finally come off. Inspired with a new excitement I laughed and scooped Lettuce into my arms and kissed her passionately. Still with her lips to mine, she giggled and ran her fingers through my hair, tugging it. I shiver ran through my spine. Our stomach interrupted us yet again, making us laugh.

"Let's find something to eat, shall we?" I concentrated unto my desired location, and teleported us. Lettuce wrapped her arms around my neck snuggling into my chest. When we arrived Lettuce dropped from my arms and looked around.

"Wow! Where are we?" Her beautiful blue eyes lit up as she took in the restaurant. Of course, I didn't tell her, but we were in the United States of America. Pueblo, Colorado to be exact. We were at a Italian restaurant called Olive Garden (._.).

"This is Olive Garden," I say. Lettuce's smile, suddenly dropped and she now had a worried look on her face. "Lettuce-chan, what's the matter?"

"It's just that I'm not wearing proper clothes. And, I'm sorry Pai-kun, but what would the other humans say about your appearance?" I was taken aback. She had an excellent point.

"Give me a moment. I'll be right back." I teleported myself to Lettuce's room at home. I looked through her closet and found a lovely blue dress that was quite slender. "Huh." I never thought that this would be Lettuce kind of style. And it seemed like a pretty expensive dress. Mint must have bought it for her. I shrug as I pull the dress down and lay it across her bed. I carefully pick my way through the house until I find her parents' room. Thankfully, they were both at work. I put on dress shoes, jeans, a light blue shirt, a tie, and I matching hat that belong to her father.

Grabbing her dress, I teleport back to the spot that I left, finding that my blue-eyed beauty was no where to be seen. Looking around, I spot her backed up to a tree. A group of male high schoolers were approaching her in a manner that was, as humans say, seriously _pissing me off_!

Teleporting in front of Lettuce, I cross my arms and give them my most, as Kisshu calls it, "do-as-I-say-or-die" glare. Each of the three of them all flinched and began to back away.

"P-Pie-kun." Lettuce wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my back. I turned and began stroking her hair. Turning my head slightly, I glared at the boys again.

"Lettuce. Point out which one had given you that scratch on your cheek." Lettuce tilted her head, not understanding the language I was speaking. But now I scared them.

"N-No man! We aint did nothing I swear! We aint even touched her yet!" (oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh) I dropped my hands from Lettuce and turned to them, giving my "now, you die" glare. I approached them, cracking my knuckles and building a blood-thirsty aura around myself. With each step I took, I said the words that sentenced their deaths.

"Did… You… Just… Say… Yet…?"

MMKM: Ohmygoshimas!

Nikko: Violence! Yay!

Kanna: Oh how sweet. The knight defending his maiden.

Nikko: With violence!

Mith: I'm back!

MMKM: Where were you?

Mith: I was checking out a new high school that I can attend. It's called Cross Academy.

Nikko: No one cares. We care about violence!

MMKM: … Cross Academy?

Shotaro: She's gonna blow!

Computer has suddenly exploded.


	8. Defending Your Love

MMKM: Sparta? This is anime!

Mith: Loser.

Kaoru: Hello.

MMKM: Wait! Where is Hikaru? You guys are never apart (SPOILER ALERT!) Except in the episodes where Hikaru and Haruhi went on a date and when you had the halloween hunt.

Kaoru: He is back at Ouran Academy, trying to comfort Tamaki. Haruhi said that Karate Club is better than the Host Club, and he threw a fit.

MMKM:… Anyways, **MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHOSIS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IF SHE DID… HEE HEE HEE.**

Nikko: VIOLENCE CHAPTER!

Defending Your Love

Pai's POV

I sprung out and grabbed the tall one, slaming his stomach against my knee and throwing him on the ground. He retched on the sidewalk, but I didn't stop there. I kicked his head and slamed my elbow into his stomach, and with nothing in his stomach, bile formed on his lips.

The others yelled obscenities and brandish pocket knives charging toward me. I went forward, placing my hands to the ground, I lifted my body up, and I twisted, kicking outward. One was hit in the face, and the other was hit in the groin. I jumped up and grabbed their arms. I lerched them hard, and broke them.

I kicked one and kneeled down at the one who spoke. I summoned my Furai Sen Pugen and held the brissles to his throat. "Now," I said. "You are going to walk yourself away, and pretend that this incident never happened. You shall not alert the authorities or tell anyone of this. Follow through, and I shall consider sparing your life. Do you understand me, scum?" Shaking, he nodded hard. I gave him my "evil grin" and stood up. "Good, good."

I turned to Lettuce while they ran off. I walked slowly, raising my arms. She must have been frightened. Her forehead creased and eyes were wide. "Re-ta-tsu..." I enuciated her name, trying to calm her. I was now 2 feet away from her, and she had not screamed yet. I lifted her head and leaned down so I could look into her eyes. I tried to read them, but I just couldn't tell what she was think-

My thoughts were cut off when she kissed me.

Lettuce POV

My thoughts were cut off when I kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair, making his hat fall off (that's Pai's favorite!). He automatically wrapped his arms around me. We only stopped when a random girl squealed. We broke off with a smack. I turned and saw a thirteen-year-old girl blushing and covering her mouth. She had navy blue hair and was about my height. Her skin was fair and looked smooth. But her eyes... they... they were changing colors. She cleared her throat and apologized. "Gomen! Gomenasai! I'm K-Kanna. Higurashi Kanna. I... I j-just... bye!" She turned and ran off.

Confused, I looked to Pai. He looked as confused as I felt. "She is Japanese," he suggested. I shrugged. Suddenly, he smacked his forehead with his palm. "I almost forgot." He summoned a blue sheet of material. My dress.

The very dress that Shirogane-san bought for me.

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I snatched the dress out of the air. "Th-Thank you Pai-kun. Perhaps we should enter, and I could change in the restrooms." He seemed to think that my blush was because I was grateful, so he chuckled and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Let's go then." He took my hand and walked me toward the doors. Why, out of all of my dresses, did he choose this one? Because he chose this dress, it made me think of Ryou. I am with Pai, but that didn't mean I stopped loving Ryou.

MMKM: _In my field of paper flowers, with candy clouds of lullabys..._

Nikko: Okay, no more Evanescence or Linkin Park for you.

MMKM: What? No! Besides anime, they're my life!

Kanna: (Blushing) Why did you put me in the story?

MMKM: To make things interesting for myself.

Kanna: I hate you!

MMKM: No you don't.

Kanna: Ya, you're right.

Sebastian: Your tea, sir.

Ciel: Sebastian. That took too long.

Sebastian: My greatest apologese.

All girls: SEBASTIAN!

Nikko: Will you say it? Please?

Sebastian: I see no need for it. No.

MMKM: (Whispers in Ciel's ear)

Ciel: ... Sebastian, say it. That's an order.

Sebastian: As you wish sir.

Nikko: Okay... Sebastian, how are you so fast?

Sebastian: Well, you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler.

All girls: KYYYYAAAAAAA!


	9. Date with Destiny

MMKM: I have returneth!

Kanna: Wow, a lot has happened since we were gone. Right Nikko?

Nikko: Yes. We all went to New York City! By the way, we have lived in Colorado all our lives, so it was pretty scary. But it was fun!

MMKM: Hey everybody! I have a YouTube account (actually I've had it for about a year) if anyone is interested in seeing more of my otaku craziness. My name is AquaKeyBlade98. I have about 8 videos and a whole lot more to come. Anyway, about Lettuce's little problem with Ryou and Pai-

Nikko: She should choose Pai.

Kanna: Eheh. No Nikko. She should choose Ryou. He is better for her. Not as dangerous and not likely to betray her in the end.

Nikko: Pai wouldn't do that. And Ryou is a stupid blonde.

Kanna: Ryou is not stupid. He is excelled!

Nikko: You only like Ryou because his last name is your boyfriend's first name!

MMKM and Kanna: GAAAASSSSSSP!

MMKM: Nikko! You swore you wouldn't talk about that! Now everyone will think I am plagerizing.

Shirogane: That's okay, Kiana-sama. Plagerizing is using the same character, not the same name. Besides, his name is Ryou Shirogane wereas mine, is Shirogane Kofuji. It's obviously not the same-

Nikko: OH MY GOSHIMAS! JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! I'M STILL PISSED THAT THE VIOLENCE IS GONE!

MMKM: Ah, but there is more to come.

Everyone: YAAAAAAAYYYYY!

MMKM: **MewMewKianaMetamorphosis does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other anime shows that might be mentioned in this chapter. **So without further ado, on with the story!

Date with Destiny

Lettuce POV

I don't think I would have been able to eat at Olive Garden by myself. Thankfully, Pai knew how to speak Japanese, English, Italian, Dutch, German, and Spanish. When we walked into the resteraunt, he walked up to the front desk and spoke to the women behind the counter. She seemed to be about eighten-years-old and was quite beautiful. Looking at us, she stared at our hair and looked rather puzzled. But while Pai was speaking to her, she took a good look his face. Her expression changed, and she smiled a bit too warmly. Twirling a lock of hair with her index finger, she spoke in a rather voice and gestured with her arm towards a rather crowded area. Her attempts were quite obvious, but Pai didn't really seem to notice. I certainly did, and it angered me so.

Pai shook his head at the area she was suggesting and did something unexpected and, in my opinion, stupid. He walked up to her, and grabbed her hand, speaking softly. She blushed as he whispered in her ear, slipping her a bill of money that I had never seen before. With a red face and stuttering lips, she directed us to an isolated area and led us to a booth in the far back. She turned to leave, but Pai called her back and asked a question. She nodded and pointed toward two doors next to the kitchens that had the "Women" and "Men" symbols on them.

She left, and Pai turned to smile at me. "Don't worry," he said. "I could tell that she was attracted to me, so I thought a little thrill would get us some nice seats. Plus, I thought it would amuse me. I have to interest in American flaunters like her." He leaned in close to my ear, making me blush. "I perfer the intellligent, cute ones." I giggled then. And I realized that we were still standing, and I was about to take my seat, when I remembered that I didn't have my dress on yet. I kind of half jumped, half turned, and almost fell over. But, it was a good thing that Pai was so quick. I caught me and chuckled. "You see? That's what I was talking about. I feel terrible that I hadn't noticed how adorable you were before." He kissed my cheek and helped me stand.

Feeling a little dizzy, I clumsily walked to the women's restroom, thankful that I didn't accidently walk into the men's room. I found a stall, and changed into my dress, trying not to think about the one would had bought the dress in the first place. After I made sure that I was decent, I walked to the mirror and let my hair out of my usual braids, letting it flow down my back. Finding power on the sink counter, I powered my nose. I still thought that I didn't look good enough, but it was what I could work with. I was never able to make myself look good anyway. I took a deep breath and walked out of the restroom.

I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Pai was at the table with his eyes on a small rectangular device in his hand. It resembled a smart phone, only it was more futuristic. I was a little bit surprised, because Pai was pressing buttons and a hologram was forming out of a antenae in the shape of a person. I person with large ears. Confused, I quietly sneaked behind the tables and got right behing Pai and peeked over his shoulder.

"Kish, I don't want to leave her."

"Well, I don't want to leave mine either. My Konecko-Chan is actually IN LOVE with me. I _know_ it." I silently gasped and watched more. Pai facepalmed and groaned. Out of nowhere, Kish's image shimmered and spilt into two. The second Kish transformed into Tart. The strange thing was, Tart had a large genuine smile. And he seemed so happy.

"Hi guys! How are you?" I think Kish, Pai, and I all had a strange open-mouthed expression. His smile faltered and he coughed.

"W-What?" Kish's face was distorted and he shook it off.

"R-Right. A-Anyways, back to business. Master Deep Blue-Sama wants us to get back to work. I guess play-time is over." All three of the Ikisatashi Brothers frowned deeply. I watched a time more as they talked about their plans and what they were going to do. I listened and plotted, until they all nodded in unison, bringing their meeting to a close. I slipped back into the restroom and splashed my face with cold water. Breathing deep, I flamboyently walked out of the restroom. Pai had just pocketed the device when I walked up to the table. I plastered on the most distressed face I could muster, and took gasping breaths. Worried, Pai stood and took my hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes-but-I-forgot-about-my-medication!" Pai took a double-take.

"Medication?! You have a condition?!" I nodded and Pai unhesitantly picked me up, and teleported me to my room. Without any hesitation myself, I jumped on my bed, grabbed my pendant off my bedside table, and jumped out of my window.

MMKM: Ja... so... ja...

Mith: Bye.


	10. How to Escape Your Love

MMKM: Yes, I know, I know. It was a really bad cliffhanger.

Shotaro: But she is back for more, as you can see.

Ichigo: That sounds like a double meaning.

Kanna: It's Sho. Of course everything he says has double meaning.

Shotaro: Now, Petal. Keep talking like that, and I'm going to have to wash your mouth out.

Kanna: That's kind of a wierd thing to say- GASP! SHO, YOU BAKA!

Shotaro: *Hits the ground face first*

Kanna: First of all, thank you Kagome for the invention of the "Sit boy" attack, and second **MEWMEWKIANAMETAMORPHOSIS DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OTHER ANIME SHOWS OR SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. SHE ONLY OWNS HER OWN IMAGINATION.**

Shotaro: *Coughs out dirt* On with the story.

How to Escape Love Alive

Lettuce POV

Doing a flip, I quickly transformed and landed on my feet. Then I ran like there was no tommorrow, shouting into my pendant, and calling for backup. Thankfully, I heard Zakuro and Mint's voices, but I didn't hear Ichigo or Pudding. I expected as much.

It wasn't long until I heard Pai shouting my name, far behind me. To this day I think he forgot that the bracelet was no longer on, and resulted in running after me, instead of just teleporting. Running on pure adrenaline alone, I ran and ran and made it to Sakura park, when Zakuro and Mint showed up. I was running and they appeared right behind me, facing Pai. I stopped and looked to them.

"Zakuro-san! Minto-san!" Mint looked back at me and smiled.

"Welcome home, Retasu." She faced Pai again, as he ran up. I expected he would be infuriated, but I looked at his face and only saw pure grief. His violet eyes were watery and looked very, very devestated.

"Retasu... why?... please, just..."

"Shut up!" Mint shouted at him. "Just leave her alone you son of a bitch! Don't you screw with me or I will blow you sky-high." Mint raised her bow and pointed the arrow at him. He didn't even flinch.

My knees suddenly gave out and I dropped to the floor, sobbing. I hid my face in my hands, and felt hands on my shoulders. I looked up, and saw purple hair, but then I realized that it was Zakuro. She soothingly patted my back and bent down next to my ear, whispering "Lettuce... did he do something to you?"

I sniffled and shook my head.

"What happened?"

"H-he... j-just..."

"Retasu!" Pai shouted. "Did you over-hear my conversation with Kisshu and Taruto? You did, didn't you?" I only looked up at him, and told him with my eyes.

"Retasu why aborted the mission! Why decided against it all three of us." At these words, I stood up. I walked over and I was numbly aware that Mint tried to stop me at some point but I waved her off. I walked over to Pai and buried my face into his shirt. He automatically put his arms around me and I just lost myself.

And I had never, ever...

Felt more stupid for what I did to Pai.

MMKM: It's short. It's bad. But I'm in a public place. This is just to hold you guys off for now. I shall update MUCH sooner. I **PROMISE**. Bye for now.


End file.
